The Greek Gods Turn into Teens
by littlebear62007
Summary: Gaea curses the Greek Gods and they all disappear. Percy, Annabeth,Thalia, Nico, Tyson and Grover go on a quest to find them and come across a strange group of teenagers being hunted by monsters. Who are these strange teens and do they know where the gods have been all these years? Read to find out. Includes Percabeth, Pothena, Thalco and more. T just in case. Please Review! Thanks
1. Prolgue

Gea's chant

It was a regular day on mount Olympus. The sun was shining brightly and the muses were singing in the fields. The Gods themselves even Hades were gathered in the throne room arguing as usually when the air started to feel different. The ground was getting weird. Hestia who was tending to the sacred flames of the gods quickly got up and said

" run god run someone is coming and her name is" before she could finish her sentence she disapered to Camp Half-Blood with a loud " POP" There was a loud snap in the air as the gods transformed there of its into battle armor and their weapons appeared in their hands. Gaia arose from the ground and laughed at all the gods faces. All the gods pointed them at Gaia but she was unfazed.

" Why have you come" Zeus bellowed angrily. There was tension in the air and the gods noticed for the first time that Gaia had a force field around her. That's when it started words started spilling from Gaia's mouth. The gods froze unable to move and for the first time ever Mount Olympus was completely silent.

"κατάρα κατάρα εγώ θα σας βρίζουν θεούς εσύ θα" Gaia's words were magic and no matter how hard the gods tried they could not break her spell." σας μετατρέψει σε εφήβους και τους εφήβους εσύ θα χάσει τη μνήμη μνήμη σας. όταν σταματήσω να κάνω αυτό το άσμα, θα μου obay αλλά δεν Επίθεση μου και κοιτάζω προς τα πάνω μου σαν τη μητέρα της μητέρας μέχρι που στέλνετε στο δρόμο σας θα σας πω τα νέα ονόματα σας και θα πάει στα διαμερίσματα σας μετά έχω πει τα ονόματα σας και ποια μαθήματα θα πάρετε στη Νότια Υψηλή " finally Zeus broke free of the spell.

"I command you to stop he shouted" but Gaia just smiled for she knew it was too late because she had just finished the spell. Aphrodite your new name will be...


	2. Sid Hunter

Sid Hunter

I wake up to the sound of a girly scream. Why is a girl in our apartment I wonder. Oh it is probably Max,

"SHUT UP" I bellow angrily I fall back to sleep but am wakened by screaming again and this time the screaming is aimed at me.

"GET UP, IT IS TIME FOR SCHOOL" Max screams at me.

"Ok ok" I mumble sleepily and stumble out of bed. I take a shower and oil the dogs. By the way I made some dogs out of metal and I take the reasonability of oiling them every morning and evening.

"What is for breakfast" I ask Jess.

"Pancakes, were having pancakes" he says

"Whatever"

"CHAD" Max screams.

"Dude, you should work on the scream it sounds like a girl" Chad yells from up stairs "I am taking a shower"

"That would explain why there is not warm water" Jess tells him.

"I am coming down no need to get fussy" he answers back.

"Cat fight" I murmur loud enough for everyone to hear. Max and I laugh but Chad and Jess just glare at us. I grab some pancakes smother them with syrup and go to the basement. I usually eat pancakes with a fork but I forgot to bring one down so I forged one from the metal I had.

"Tell me when we are leaving" I call over my shoulder.

"I am leaving now" Max tells us "I am going to school with Sky and Diana" he blushes when he says Diana's name. We now he likes her even though h won't admit it.

"We are leaving now" Chad calls down to me after ten minutes.

"Ok" I grunt "whatever "

As we are walking to school I show Chad a new treasure I made him. It is a dagger made of silver. It glitters in the sun and he looks loving down at it and cleans his finger nails with it.

"Thanks bro" he says curtly. I don't answer. We are new here and are not used to all the people that are walking around. As we are walking toward the door I stop abruptly.

"We need to discuss our classes" I tell Chad.

"Jess" I bellow loudly.

"What" he says crossly as he walks over "I was making friends. " I was talking to a very pretty girl I think liked me until you yelled my name and she looked at Chad. I think she likes you Chad. Her name is China Beauty"

"Where is she" Chad asks.

"Over there" he points over at a very pretty girl talking to her sister who looks nothing like her. She looks at Chad and smiles at him. Chad smiles back.

"She is pretty" Chad says "I think I like her" Jess frowns then quickly hides it in a smile.

"Anyway what do you WANT" Jess says yelling at the end clearly still mad that the girl likes Chad and not him.

"dude calm down" Chad tells him " here are your classes they are: English at 7:00, Greek at 9:30, Latin 11:00, Lunch and a Break at 12:00, Math at 1:00, then soccer for the rest of the school day. The day ends at 4:00 when you hear the bell. Sid Greek 7:00, English at 10:00, Math at 11:00, Lunch and Break at 12:00, Latin at 1:00, and the weaponry until 4:00. And mine ahhhh me. I am just amazing."

I just roll my eyes at Jess and we leave Chad to admire himself and go to the school.

The door was locked but we didn't know why. (It turns out that the school hadn't opened yet) Chad had finally come out of his daze and was banging on the school doors. He got so angry he started cursing and took out his favorite sword that I made him.

"This dam door is no match against my awesome sword" he flushed the sword around when he said my awesome sword and I had to duck to avoid being beheaded. Again I turned to Jess and rolled my eyes.

"Don't "I warned him but as always he ignored me and slashed the poor door into pieces. I heard a gasp behind me and I quickly turned to see a short middle aged man with a permanent scowl on his face. And for probably the first time in his life he had his mouth wide open staring at the strong boy towering over him who had just ruined his expensive school door.

"Ya ya ya yo yo you just knocked down the door" he stuttered finding it hard to find his voice. Chad looked at him with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Yeah yeah I did" he said. Behind him me and Jess were trying to keep a straight face. "You have a problem with that"

"Yes I actually do" said the man. We had just figured out that he was the principle of the school. "You may not bring your weapons beyond the door, I mean the ruins of the door" he said correcting himself and looked pointy at Chad as he said that.

"What was that" Chad said his voice dangerously calm.

"You may not bring your weapon beyond that doorway" the principle said again with a hint of fear in his voice. Chad smiled at his fear he knew this man was not used to being afraid but having other people fear him.

"Are you sure about that" Chad said again with the same calm quite voice. As he said that he slides his new dagger under the man's chin. The principle became cross eyed as he watched the dagger.

"I am sorry sir I will have an axception and let you bring your weapons into the school" the principal said hurriedly.

"That's what I thought "Chad said smiling evilly. He saw China looking at him and he smiled at her. She waved girlishly back at him. The principal was long gone having run away as soon as Chad put the dagger back in it sheath. Then a bragging person as he is he took out to guns from his pockets and shot them into the air one after then blew on the tip of them and put them back in his pockets. I had forbid him from putting bullets in them in case something like this would happen and he felt the need to show off. Chad looked at China and she giggled then walked after her sister who had seen him snorted with disgust and moved away.


	3. Delta Beauty

Delta beauty

I wake up and am so excited it is our first day of school. Then I hear some yelling it must be the two what should I call them ah yes the two monsters. Then I remember my sister is down stairs waiting to do my hair better.

" ug ug ug" I say. I get into the shower to see that the hot water is all gone.

"China" I yell down stairs.

"Yes we are having cereal for breakfast" she yelled back "and no I did not use all the hot water Madeline and Marina did"

"Oh yeah" I grumble they always use up the hot water and Merina is always insisting on having cereal for breakfast. I get dressed, do my hair and wish my owl goodnight. There is a long back story behind him. I was walking on my daily night walk when I saw a wild cat. The cat pounced on an owl and it broke its wing. I grabbed the owl because I had a strange love for owls.

"You poor owl" she had murmured to it on the way home. She took care of it and it ate all the mice in the house. Now here we are, ever day the owl, she had named it Wisest of Them All Wisest for short, came home to go sleep and every evening it went hunting. I went down stairs very cold.

" Eeeekkkkkkkkk" shrieked China " what is on your head"

" My hair" I answered quietly

" You call that hair?" China asked " I call it a rat's nest. Now for the changes" as she said that she looked at me with a sour expression and ran of her room or what you might call beauty salon. I tried to sneak off to the door but China said "you may not leave until I have finished fixing your hair.

"Mmmmmm yes oh you would look beautiful in that ahh yes no yes yes yes no a" she mumbled "yes I got it" she called triumphantly from the pink salon.

"China what kind of cloths are these and why did you not pick the out for Madeline" Merina shouts from upstairs.

"I picked them out because you need help with your fashion and I actually did pick them out for Madeline. She must have switched them but you'll probably look good in them anyway" China answers.

"Whatever" I say "oh there you guys are" as I say that the two monsters come down stairs quailing of their names. "I need help getting away from China. She wants to do my hair"

"You mean that rats nest" says Madeline and she and Merian laugh like totatle idiots and I glare at them and they stop. " you're on your own" then China comes in she looks at Merina and says  
" love the hair, but Madeline what is wrong with yours you will have to stay here with Delta so I can do your hair to" Merina grabs a bowl of cereal eats it fast then smirks and says

"Have fun" and slams the door closed. I and Madeline just catch site of her taking out her hair wiping it around and putting it back up in a messy bun. China comes back in and says

"Ok, Delta you go first" I step up onto the area she has set up for us. It is a pink beauty salon chair and a hot pink platform.

" Delta put on the robe thing" I put on the robe.

"What kind of hairstyle do you want" she asks me.

"A pony tail "I answer amidetly.

"Ok this will be easy" she replies. She trims my hair a little bit and curls it in seconds she is done. Madeline is gaping at my hair. I had expected my hair to feel weird but it felt comfortable and not itchy.

"Give me a mirror" I command Madeline "and stop looking at me like that" Madeline gets a mirror and closes her mouth. I look in the mirror and I am speechless.

"Wow" is all I can make out. China smirks and gently pushes me out the door closeting it behind her. My last image of the house that morning is China looking at Madeline and Madeline complaining that she is going to be late for school. As I am walking to school I see a group of 3 teenage boys that look like they could cause some treble. They are walking like they are so cool and are mad that they have to go to school. Oh no I think in my head I have just walked into a big mess. The one out of the two that are arguing has very pale skin and a little on the skinny side but still really strong. The pale one also had a sense of Goth and disperses to him. The other one was tall and broad shouldered but looked the youngest. He had electric blue eyes and blond colored hair. The third looked very bored and has messy black hair and kind sea green eyes. Overall they were all very hot and cute but my favorite was the one with the green eyes not arguing. I started to run because they were coming up fast behind me.

"Shut up" the younger one yelled eyes electric blue eyes flashed dangerously.

"You shut up Thor you are the one who is always annoyed me and Dylan" the gothic one responded angrily.

"Shut it you guys if you go on like this I will blow up, not latterly though" the one called Dylan interrupted. The other two stopped amidiatly. They were afraid of him because he must have been the strongest. As I hurried along I was looking back wards so I didn't see what was in my path tile I turned around.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I screamed it was a spider. I stopped in my tracks and fainted. The three boys had caught up to me and stared at me horrified as I tumbled to the ground. Before my head could hit the ground and crake open Dylan jumped forward and caught me. I woke up from my trace a little bit later to find I was in the schools medical room. A boy was standing over me looking worried as my eyes focused on him. It was Dylan I remembered the one who had caught me.

"Are you ok" he aced me.

"Yeah" I said and tried to smile. But I wasn't and I fainted again. The next time I woke up I was still in the schools medical room but it was about Midday. Dylan was still there but he looked hungry and tired. He had his head on a desk and I thought he was sleeping.

"You sleep ok" he murmured from under his arms.

"Yeah" I answer "why are you still here" he looks at me but then quickly looks away.

"I don't know my brothers Geo and Thor were teasing me but I wanted to watch you at the nurses to make sure you were ok" he told e blushing. I blushed as he said this but walked out the door.

"By maybe I will see you later but I am famished and I think it is time for lunch" I call to him as I leave. There is no answer and look into the room to see Dylan lying on the bed I was just in snoring quietly. He was so cute when he was sleeping. I just sigh and head for lunch.

"Boys they are so stupid" I say aloud and then I am over whelmed by how many people are at the school cafeteria. I see Madeline but I ignore her and go walk over to another girl who was sitting alone and looked lost and lonely. She looks up as I come over.

"Hi" I say "what is your name my name is Delta"

"Hello" she says looking reviled to talk to another girl "my name is…


	4. Thor Storm

Thor Storm

"Water wet wet wet water wet water water get it off of me I am WET" are my first words in the morning. I always wake up to freezing cold water splashed in my face.

"DYLAN" I yell I know it is him. He is the only one who likes water in our family or in the three of us brothers. Let me tell you about my brothers Dylan have messy black hair and green eyes. Geo is a gothic person with pale skin and eyes but has jet black hair. And me I have blond hair and I am strong with electric blue eyes. I have smooth skin and am the youngest of my brothers overall I am gorgace. Dylan is standing over me smirking at my mad face.

"Dylan you are so going to pay for this" I say at him as he walks into the hallway.

"Yeah I'm peeing my pants over here" he laughed and walked out the door. As he said that I heard a short bark of laughter from Geo's room.

"What are we having for breakfast" I ask Dylan.

"Bagels" he calls back. I get dressed in my nice button down shirt, tie, blue jeans, and blazer. I walk down stairs.

"Dude nice pants" that's what I say as I see Geo. He is wearing black skinny jeans and a black T. I grab a bagel and smother it with cream cheese. Dylan and Geo were looking at me funny as I took a bite of my bagel and burst out laughing.

"What is so funny" I start to say but then I realize that the cream cheese had been replaced by white mint flavored toothpaste.

"Ewwwww" I yell at them. I spit out my bagel all over the table. Dylan raises his eyebrows at me and nods his head in Geo's direction in an indication that Geo was the one who set up the prank. I glare at Geo and he looks down at his plate. I make myself another quick bagel this time of honey and start to eat but then Geo bursts out laughing.

"What did you do to it" I and Dylan ask at the same time.

"Jinx" I say to him "you own me a soda"

"The jinx machine is out of order now you owe me a quarter" he says back

"My big brother stool my quarter now you owe me a new tie"

"That doesn't even make sense"

"Whatever"

"Let's go guys I am leaving" Geo tells us.

"So am I" Dylan says

"Wait for me" I say panicked. I quickly eat my bagel and run out the door to catch him.

"By the way what did you do to the honey" I hear Dylan ask Geo as I get closer to him

"I put spiders in it mashed up so he wouldn't notice the hairy legs" I stopped quickly and Geo called over his shoulder

"Just kidding can't you take a simple joke" Geo said to me laughing

"No" I say "I can't take a joke that is coming from you because you're so bad at them and they are not funny." Geo looks at me in surprise and we walk coolly in silence for awhile.

"That wasn't very nice" Geo says after awhile

"Well it's true and I don't care after what you did to me at home" I retorted angrily. Dylan wasn't joining in on the argument like he usually does.

"Are you mad" geo asked him

"If you don't shut up I will blow up" he said "not latterly he added as he saw Geo surprised expression. We stopped arguing because you do not want to mess with an angry Dylan. He is the strongest of all of us and we respect him when he is mad. We don't really respect him when he is not angry because he would hurt us or get mad at us then. I had just noticed the pretty girl in front of us. She kept looking back at us with a scared expression on her face.

"Look at that girl" I told my brothers "she is looking at us as if we are going to rob or hurt her" Geo and I laughed loudly and even Dylan cracked a smile and chuckled a little bit. The girls stopped very suddenly and we reached where she was standing very quickly. She was looking down at or by her feet.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" she screamed like the world was going end "Spider spidaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhar" there was a big black Taranchula in front of her. We were standing behind her when she fainted. We looked at her with terrified expressions but we were frozen in place. In normal circumstances I would be the first to react and I would have caught her but for some reason I couldn't move. Finally Dylan jumped forward and grabbed her just before she could hit the ground and crake her head open. Then he wrapped his arms around her and sprinted to the schools nurse carrying the girl bridal style in his arms.

"I think Dylan just earned himself a girlfriend" I tell Geo "he gets a girlfriend but I don't" I sigh

"And you don't have enough already?" Geo asked teasingly "you may have about 54 other girlfriends"

"And you point"

"What do you mean what is my point. My point is that you already have enough girlfriends' womanizer or do you need 100 to be satisfied"

"100"

"Your impossible" after Geo says that he walks away.

"Fussy fussy" I say to his back. He turns around and looks back at me as if to say I heard you and I know that he did.

"Like you care mind your own businesses Mr. know it all" I tell his back again as he starts walking. He turns around again this time his expression says I do care and I am Mr. know everything. As I walk closer to the school I see a man my age that looks like my type. My type is full of themselves and very hot. I am not saying that this guy is hot he just gets looks from all the girls that lets me know that they think he is hot.

"Hey what's your name dude" I ask him kind of nicely.

"What's your name punk" he sneers back

"I will not tell you till you tell me"

"Stranger danger" he tells me

"Fine my name is Thor Storm kid now tell me your name or else"

"Or else what" he asks quietly and starts to pulls out a knife that I had not noticed before. I back up and he smiles cleaning his nails with the knife.

"I don't know what" I say shakily with my eyes still on the knife "just tell you my name"

"No school has already started and I am late so goodbye" everyone is so fussy these days.


	5. Marina Fields

Merina fields

I rose to the voice of her sister Madeline screaming stupid alarm clock shut up.

I called back "Madeline why don't you just throw your alarm clock against the wall? Never mind you will just ask for another, why don't you hit the snooze button?"

"Oh there is a snooze button? "Madeline questioned.

"Wow you're stupid, of course there's a snooze button. Get dressed Madeline and meet me down stairs. Oh make sure that you only use half of the hot water leave the water running and then make sure that you call me so that I can use the rest of the hot water." I heard her go to the shower. Later she heard Madeline scream.

"Metatrania it is time for your shower."

"Lime stops calling me Metatrania. Oh I am coming for my shower." I grabbed her pink shirt and pink mini shirt that china had picked out for her. "China what kind of clothes are these, and why did you not pick them out for Madeline."

"I actually did picked them for Madeline, she must have switched them, but you'll probably look good in them anyway. "

I sighed as she thought of what China had done. I walked in to the bathroom. I stepped into the shower and smiled yes her lovely sister decided to go with her plan. Thanks sister I thought. I stepped out of the shower and put on the clothes that China had picked out. I brushed her hair and put it up in a pony tail. I walked down stairs arguing about names with my sister.

"Shut it Metatrania my name is not Lime." Madeline screamed.

"Well Lime my name is not Metatrania. "I screamed.

"Actually it is Marina." Madeline screamed back.

I guess Delta got tired of the screaming because she said."Oh there you guys are I need help getting away from China she wants to do my hair.'

"Oh you mean that rats nest? "Madeline asked.

Madeline and I laugh while Delta glares at us.

"You're on your own.' Madeline said.

China comes into the room.

'Love the hair, but Madeline what's wrong with yours? You'll have to stay here with Delta so that I can do your hair to." China screamed.

I grab a bowl of cereal and eat it quickly. I smirked at Delta and Madeline. "Have fun" And slam the door shut. When I leave I make sure that Delta and Madeline see me take out my hair and flip it five times and put it up into a messy bun. I smirk again thinking how clever she was. I start walking to school and frowned starting a new school was hard. The only friends she had Delta and China Beauty not counting my sis. But she doesn't count I thought and I don't like her anyway. I saw a girl walking alone like me to school. I walk over to her.

"Hi my name is Metatrania but you can call me Marina what's your name" the girl eyed me warily then decided that I was not a threat answered me.

" my name is Diana I am so glad you came to talk to me my brother and his friend are planning to prank someone and I don't know who or what they are going to do. I hate my brother I always have to watch what I am doing because I will walk into one of his or his friend's pranks. And the worst part is they set up video cameras by the pranks so the catch the person who was got pranked on camera then they post the video on their YouTube channel. They have like about a million billion hits on each video it is so annoying. Sorry you had to listen to me rant about things you probably don't care about but you're the only person I have got to talk to for a long time. My brother and his friend would just video me telling them and then posit it on their channel."

"I know how you feel"

"You do"

"Yeah my best friend's sister is obsessed with beauty and cloths and stuff like that and whenever we have a sleep over which we have a lot of them she obsesses over our hair and cloths. I found a way to avoid it though I wear the stuff she gives me but after I go around the corner I change and redo my hair. And then my sister is always calling me Metatrania but I hate that name. I tell her to call me Marina but she doesn't. Then the next day she will call me Metatrania again it is sooo annoying."

"All your friends are girls and you have a sister" Diana asks me.

"Yeah it's not as fun as you think"

"Well I am sure I would like to live there better than I would like to live where I live now"

"Well you come over to the house tonight and see how you like it"

"Yes that would be great"

"Well here is the address" I give her a card with all the information on it.

_21 Beautiful Ave. or 48 Wisely Road_

_Bonks New York New York_

_Home # (908) 456-9687_

_Cell # (908) 356-8964_

"Thanks" she says and gives me a hug "bye"

"See you after school" I call to her

As I walked into the school I smiled at all the people I could make friends with.

"Metatrania" Two can play this game I thought.

"Hey Lime. "I called. My sister frowned.

"Merina is not funny I don't like being called Lime." Madeline said.

"Well Madeline I don't like being called Metatrania." I retorted.

Madeline sighed." Sorry Merina."

"Sorry Madeline" I said.

"Let's go to class." Madeline said.

"Okay Madeline I am going to make some friends today."

"You should just stick to knowing Delta and China." Madeline said.

"Well China's going to have boys around her in two seconds and Delta's going to have a group of girls that don't really like the boys. And I have already made a friend who is coming to the Beauty's house with us tonight to see if she likes it"

"True sis but just stick to knowing me, Delta and China." Madeline said.

"No thanks sister, see you later." I said. The two sisters split ways and went to their own classes. But, I knew that even if we fought again we would know where the boundaries are.

**HI GUYS DON'T CALL ANY OF THE NUMBERS ON THE STORY BECAUSE I JUST MADE THEM UP AND DON'T KNOW WHOSE NUMBER THEY MIGHT BE. I ALSO DO NOT KNOW IF THE ADDRESS I MADE UP IS REAL OR NOT SO I SUGGEST THAT YOU DO NOT GO LOOKING FOR IT. I FORGOT TO TELL YOU THAT I AM NOT THE OWNER OF THE _PERCY JACKSON_ SERIES. ALSO IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE GREEK PART MEANS IN THE FIRST CHAPTER I CAN TELL YOU WHAT IT MEANS. IT MEANS: curse curse I will curse you gods and turn you into teenagers teenagers you will lose the memory memory. when I stop to do this chant you will obay me and not attack me and look up to my mother mother until I send you on your way I will tell you the new names and you will go to the apartments after I've told you your names and what lessons you'll take at South High**


	6. Skyler Hunter

Skyler Sky

You would think I am a late sleeper but I am not. I usually get up very early at about 5:00. School starts at eight so I have lots of time to goof of and play around before school starts. I get dressed, eat breakfast, and play videogame until 7:00. I walk into Diana's room. Diana's my sister and she goes to sleep late and gets up late the opposite of me.

" Diana wake up"I yell at her sleeping figue " it is time to get ready for school" she grumbles sleepily and looks at her alarm clock looking for the snooze botton. She finds it an pushes it.

" snooze" she says as if I am the alarm clock.

"I am not the alarm clock little sis"

"the alarm didn't even go off" she complains "so shut up"

"yes it did five minutes ago, I just turned it off because it was annoying me. Besides I am a better alarm than that thing"

" um ok" she says after my lecture " and by the way don't call me little sis"

"whatever" I say and leave as she gets dressed. She comes down staris and eats breakfast. I am very jumpy during breakfast"

"why are you so jumpy" she asks

"I thought of a new prank and I want to tell Max before I forget what it is"

"well you know Max is going to be late so you might as well calm down" she tells me

" well today he might me early"

"yeah right" we walk to the door , and open it but quickly have to get out of the way because two kids run by laughing loudly. I want to run after them and ask what is so funny but then is see Max.

" Max hey bro I thought of a really good prank" I whisper to him so Diana won't hear me " we will sneak into the front office and play I'm Sexy and I Know It on the loud speaker. Then we will walk down the hallways singing it" Max's eyes widen and he burst out laughing and me and Max rolled on the ground holding our stomachs laughing so hard that tears were falling of our eyes. Diana roller her eyes at us and said

"see you guys I don't want to be late for the first day of school" Max tried to control his laughter as he said "good idea but don't tell your sis our we will be so busted" we both burst into more unmanly peals of laughter.

"hey Sky where are w getting the music from" he asks me after we stopped laughing. I hold up my iPod and smile.

"the iPod you gave me for my birthday, I downloaded the song and I listen to it lots of times so I know the words" I answer " do you know the words"

"yeah duh"

"that's what I thought" we walk quietly for awhile and then we burst into laughter again. As we got to school everyone was looking at us funny.

"why is everyone looking at us like that" I ask Max

"I think it is because our faces are so red" Max answers then we burst into laughter again.

"shhh we need to be quiet if we are going to sneak into the head office" Max said

"ok I will cause a distraction and you put the iPod on the loud speaker" I told Max he nodded. I ran out into the hall way that is in front of the teachers head office. Max hid behind the door.

"ouch" I yell "stop that hurts I am going to the nurse" I limp of pretending to sob. I grab some red paint out of my bag and drip it along the floor. The teachers in the office come out see the blood yelp and run of after it. I see Max slip into the room and he waves to me as another signal.

"I am going to cover my cut with this cloth then you would get in troble" I whimper

"ok" I say quietly in another voice

"stop hurting him" one of the teachers yelled then Max locked the door and stuck the music palyer in the loud speaker.

" wow it is hot in here oh yeah I forgot it is hot because I am in here" Max says that and I hide behind the first door I can see. The teachers hurry past me looking confused.

"turn up the music I need it in my life yeah" I sing. I it is a snipit of the song Turn Up the Music. Max turn on the song and locks the door behind him taking the key with him so the teachers cant get in to turn the music off.

"do du do do do du do do do du do do do du do do" goes the music and Max and I strut down the hallway with our ray bans aviators on.

Yeah, yeah  
When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly  
I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah  
This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,  
It's Redfoo with the big afro  
And like Bruce Lee yeah I got the glow  
the first part ends and another boy came out of nowhere with ray bans aviators on too I was going to ask what he was doing but he made us look cooler  
Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body  
Ah... I work out  
Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body  
Ah... I work out

Two more boys came out of the intersection wearing ray bans aviators.  
As the next part ended I snaped my finger, made a gun with my figure and winked at a girl and she fainted. Another boy came out with ray bans aviators on too.  
When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it  
two more boys came out with ray bans aviators on and one looked at a girl did the call me phone and mouthed call me.

"Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy,

But here's my number, so call me, maybe?  
And all the other girls try to chase me,

But here's my number, so call me, maybe?" all the boys sang

When we said hers my number the boy wrote his number on a piece of paper and handed it to her  
I'm sexy and I know it

I'm sexy and I know it  
one more boy came out with ray bans aviators on and we kept on struting  
Yeah  
When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off  
And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)  
This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go  
We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous  
No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced (watch)  
when we sang no shoes not shirt we all toke of our shirts and threw them into the crowd of waiting girls  
Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body  
Ah... I work out  
Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body

I work out

When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

I'm sexy and I know it

I'm sexy and I know it

I'm sexy and I know it...

Check it out

Check it out  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah  
Do the wiggle man  
I do the wiggle man  
Yeah  
I'm sexy and I know it

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body  
Ah... I work out  
Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... Girl look at that body  
Ah... I work out

Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!

We all laughed at the end of the song then stopped when we relized that we did not know each. 1 minute later one of the boys burst out laughing

"We don't have our shirts on and we gave them to the girls. We will have to go around the rest of the day with no shirts on" he said giggling like a girl. After he finished we all burst out laughing and rolled on the floor.


	7. Dylan Storm

Dylan Storm

I woke up thinking of all the events that happened today. Man that girl was hot and I am soo starving.

"Oh so you're up" said a creepy voice in the back of the room. I look over and see an old lady that has on an old apron that says nurse in big red letters.

"Um yeah?"I respond in more of a question than an answer

"Is that a question or an answer" she snaps

"Answer" I say shrinking away from her "I'm going to lunch"

"Uh hu"

"Bye" I yell racing down the hall.

"Uff" I run into someone

"Sorry" I say

"So key are you looking for the lunch room"

"Yeah" we walk to lunch together and grab something to eat. He looks at my plate and then back at me.

"What" I say "I'm a growing boy" he snorts. We sit down together and chat throughout lunch. At the end of lunch 4 other boys come over with a girl.

"By the way" he says as he leaves with them "my name is Max Hunter and these are my brothers Sid,

"Hey"

"Chad"

"Sup"

"Jess"

"Howdy"

"My best friend Skyler Sky"

"Cool beans"

"And his sister Diana Sky"

"Hello"

"Hey guys" I say "and girl" I add quickly after reseving a glare from Diana "you want to hang out at brake time"

"Sure" they all say

**2 HOUR LATER IN GREEK CLASS**

I was laughing so hard I fell of my chair onto the floor. Every eye in the room turned to me even the teacher's evil glare.

"What is so funny Mr. Storm" he said quietly but angrily.

"You _pant _are pro _pant _nouncing _pant _the word _pant _hi wrong" I said catching my breath "you said something like stupid it wasn't even a real word"

"And then you do know how to pronounce it right"

"Yep it is γεια"I said with perfect pronunciation. Then the bell rang and I ran out the door.

"Αντίο" I yelled as I left which means bye. I run outside where we have brake and wait for my new friends.

"Hey guys" I yell to them as they come out side. My brothers come out the other door. I wave them over.

"Hey" I tell my friends "let me introduce you to my brothers. This is Geo"

"Hi"

"And this is Thor"

"Hola"

"Dude what's with the Spanish" asks Jess

"I don't know"

"Geo and Thor this is Skyler Sky, Jess, Chad, Sid and Max Hunter" they all waved and smiled except Chad who glared at Thor. Diana comes over with a bunch of other girls and greets us all with a nod.

"This is my friend Merina Fields her sister Madeline and their friends Delta and China Beauty"

"Hey" we all say and then as if we have known each other for a long time we all sat in a circle and started gossiping.

"OMG did you see that mean popular guy who looks like Justin Bieber" Thor asks

"Yeah" Max says "here he comes now with his friends"

"I bet you they are bullies" Delta says. The 5 boys come over with the leader in the front.

"Gossip circle" he taunts "get out the gossip cam" one of the jerks with him puts a fake camera on his shoulder.

"Ohh" he says "I videotaping you with the gossip cam"

"Shut up" the leader snaps at him. Chad stands up so he is towering over him.

"What even is your name Punk" Chad snarled at him.

"It James, James Hotwire because I'm so hot" he responds not intimidated by the height of Chad "don't forget it" he swaggers off with his buddies like bodyguards. We all shrug and go back to gossiping.

"Everybody why don't you come over to our house tonight and have like a little party" Sid says "just us no one else especially not James" everybody laughs at this. But we agree to the party.

"Here's the address" Max says giving us all a small sheet of paper with an address and a number on it.

_35 Workers Road_

_Bonks New York New York_

_Home # (483) 382-9782_

"We didn't put all the cell numbers because that would take a long time" Jess tells us see you tonight.


	8. New Names

**This is for Thaichick7**

**New Name = Godly Name**

Madeline fields = Hera

Merina fields = Demeter

Delta Beauty = Athena

China Beauty = Aphrodite

Diana Sky = Artemis

Skyler Sky = Apollo

Dylan Storm = Poseidon

Geo Storm = Hades

Thor Storm = Zeus

Jess Hunter = Dionysus

Chad Hunter = Ares

Sid Hunter = Hephaestus

Max Hunter = Hermes


	9. Percy Jackson

Percy Jackson Pov

Me, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Grover, and Tyson are going on a quest to find the missing Greek Gods. We will never win the Giant War that is coming up without them. We finally got Nico and Thalia to start dating all though Thalia had to quit the Hunters to do so. We were getting in the black limo when Grover's syter friend came trotting towards us.

"Hey Robert" I say "how was the visit at that school"

"Good" he said panting "but there is something that you might want to know"

"What" I said suddenly interested

"There is a group of 13 Demi Gods there. Chiron asked me to tell you to go there, pick up the Deim Gods, and train them and then resume the quest" my eyes widened in surprise that was a lot to do before we resumed our quest.

"Ok" I tell him still in shock "I will tell Argus to change the direction"

"Thanks Percy" Robert says "I'll tell Chiron" he trots off.

"Hey Argus we are headed to South High instead of the train station" I told Argus. He just nodded as if he had heard all of me and Roberts's conversation.

"Sorry Grover and Tyson but you guys will have to stay back here. Katie and Travis are coming instead." I sat down with my arm around Annabeth and her head in the crook of my neck. Nico had his arm around Thalia and she was sitting in his lap with her head against his chest. Katie was snuggled up next Travis and he had his arm around her. There were drinks and snacks in the back where we were and a television. We were all watching Hunger Games on tape it was awesome.

"I love this movie it is so exciting" Annabeth says

"I know you never know what is going to happen" I respond

"There are all these surprises" Thalia tells us

"Unless you read the book" Nico says

"You read the book" I ask him totally surprised. Nico is like the opposite type of person who would read a book.

"Yeah it was epic." After the movie was over we all just passed out for like 1 hour and a half. There was only about 15 minutes left for the drive once we all woke up. The girls were all in black skinny jeans, black high heels and black tops. Annabeth's top had no sleeves and the strap went around her neck. Thalia had a low cut long sleeve shirt that was tight. Katie had on a short sleeve shirt on with a small jacket over it. All the boys including me had on black shoes, black pants, a black suit, black shades, a black tie, and a white dress shirt. We stopped in front of the school right during their brake time. Every head turned toward the limo and the teachers stood up and made a line in front of the kids to show they will protect the kids. Argus got up out of the car and stood behind it. He had on black shoes, black pants, and a long black trench coat with the collar up over his face, black gloves, black shades, and a black hat pulled down over his face. The door of the limo opened and Annabeth got out then Thalia then Katie. Some of the boys at the school whistled as they got out. Then I got out then Nico then Travis. We all had two hand guns and showed not facial expression. Then all the boys say in unison

"were bringing sexy back"  
"Them other boys don't know how to act" girls  
"I think it's special what's behind your back" boys  
"So turn around and I'll pick up the slack. " boys  
"Take em' to the bridge " girls  
"Dirty babe " boys  
"You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave " boys  
"I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way" boys

"Take em' to the chorus " girls

"Come here girl" boys  
"Go ahead, be gone with it" girls  
"Come to the back " boys  
"Go ahead, be gone with it " girls  
"VIP" boys  
"Go ahead, be gone with it " girls  
"Drinks on me " boys  
"Go ahead, be gone with it " girls  
"Let me see what you're working with " boys  
"Go ahead, be gone with it" girls  
"Look at those hips "boys  
"Go ahead, be gone with it " girls  
"You make me smile " boys  
"Go ahead, be gone with it" girls  
"Go ahead child" girls  
"Go ahead, be gone with it" girls  
"And get your sexy on" boys  
"Go ahead, be gone with it" girls

"Get your sexy on " boys  
"Go ahead, be gone with it" girls

"Get your sexy on "boys  
"Go ahead, be gone with it" girls

"Get your sexy on "boys  
"Go ahead, be gone with it" girls

"Get your sexy on "boys  
"Go ahead, be gone with it" girls

"Get your sexy on "boys  
"Go ahead, be gone with it" girls

"Get your sexy on " boys  
"Go ahead, be gone with it" girls

Get your sexy on

I'm bringing sexy back  
"Them other boys don't know how to act" girls  
"I think it's special what's behind your back" boys  
"So turn around and I'll pick up the slack. "Boys

"Take em' to the bridge" girls

"were bringing sexy back " boys  
"Them other boys watch while I attack " girls  
"If that's your girl you better watch your back" boys  
"Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact" boys

"Were bringing sexy back" all of us "yeah man"

Then the monsters/teachers attacked.


	10. China Beauty

China Beauty Pov

I was sitting with Chad in our gossip circle holding his hand.

_Flashback_

_Chad comes up to me and pulls me into an empty room._

"_Do you want to go out with me" he asks shyly_

"_Sure" I squeal and walk back with him holding his hand. When we got back Dylan pulled Delta into an empty room, Max pulled Diana into one, Geo pulled Merina into an empty room and Thor pulled Madeline into one. They all came back holding hands smiling._

_End Flashback_

It is so fun having a boyfriend.

"Hey guys what's with that funny black limo that's driving up" Thor says his eye sight is much sharper than ours.

"Where" we all ask. Then the soft rumble of an engine stops us. We turn around as 3 girls and 3 boys step out of the car. Some of the boys at our school whistled. The boys had hand guns and so did the girls. Then they started singing sexy back by Justin Timberlake. I was gaping at them when the teachers came around standing in front of us. They transformed into monsters and started advancing towards the kids in black.

"They are ours" one hissed "you shall not have them" I looked at my friends with a weird expression. Are they talking about us I mouthed. Delta shrugged. One of the girls sighed as if expecting them to say this.

"We will give you a painless death if you hand them over" one of the boys suggested.

"But I was hoping for a fight" another complained.

"Guys" said one of the girls "shut up"

"We will not give up without a fight" one monster said. If you looked closely you could see the man had only one eye. Then one of the monsters that was half man half bull bellowed and lowered his head. One of the teachers turned human.

"Students return to your classes for free period and do not go outside" he barked. All the students shuffled inside with glazed eyes and confused expressions on their faces unaware of the monsters except one. James Hotwire. He grabbed a hammer and charged at the monsters until the lead boy held up a hand stopping him in his tracks.

"Hotwire" he said with authority "our fight. Just keep the kids safe"

"Were not kids" Chad huffed. One of the girls glared at him and he cringed away from her.

"Keep your pants on Thals" the lead girls said.

"We are not afraid off you Jackson, Chase, Grace, Gardner, Stoll, and Di Angelo" one of the ladies with wings said in a voice that made my skin crawl.

"How do you know their names" Sid asked.

"No talking all of you" said the teachers and we all immediately shut up. Then one of the monsters that was half man half bull bellowed and lowered his head making all the monsters to scream and charge. _BANG BANG. _The half man half bull denigrated under Jacksons bullets. _BANG BANG BANG_ and three more monsters went down. One monster came towards us and James Hotwire swung his hammer at it. When the blade was an inch the monster it burst into dust.

"That was mine" he complained.

"Gona have to be faster next time" Di Angelo teased. After 5 minutes of fighting all the monsters were piles of yellow dust.

"Ummmm" Delta said lost for words.

"Hi "one of the girls said "I am Annabeth, this is Thalia, Katie, Percy, Nico, and Travis" we exchanged hi's then got down to business.

"So what was that all about" Jess asked the girls

"Well, we" Annabeth started gesturing to all her friends "are all demi god or half-bloods and so are you"

"Half human half what" Skyler asked all us girls rolled our eyes our expressions saying are you that stupid.

"Half Greek god. Didn't you do your homework" we said

"No" he retorted winking at Thalia. While most girls would have died on the spot from his gorgeous looks Thalia walked up to him and slapped him in the face leaving a red hand mark on his cheek. He stood still in shock until Nico started laughing. Thalia smiled at Nico and he winked causing her to blush and laugh. She punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Ouch" he said although he was still laughing.

"I am son of Poseidon" Percy told us "my fiancé Annabeth is daughter of Athena, Thalia daughter of Zeus her boyfriend Nico, Travis son of Hermes his girlfriend Katie daughter of Demeter"

"Wait back up a sec" Diana said "your marrying Annabeth" he nodded

"How old are you?"

"17. Why?"

"And you're marrying her?"

"Yeah" he answered shrugging "demi-gods don't live long"

"Percy don't scare them" a boy said you looked exactly like Travis said as he came strolling down the street towards us.

"Sorry cuz" Percy told the boy

"That's Connor" someone whispered "Travis's brother." Connor looked at his brother and they both grinned.

"Dude are you thinking what I'm thinking" Travis asked Connor still grinning

"I think so" he answered

"If you're robbing the candy store I'm coming" Katie declared.

"Then welcome aboard" Travis said.

"Meet at camp later" Conner called over his shoulder. There was a whimper behind us and a small girl came out of the trees her eyes wide with shock.

"What are you" James demanded "show yourself" I had forgotten he was here. There was a bright flash and we all shielded our eyes until the light faded. I turned and there was a small girl about eight. All the demi-gods dropped to their knees bowing to the young girl.

"Lady Hestia" Percy murmured "what an honor for you to be here." She's a god I mouthed to the others and we all dropped silently to our knees too. Lady Hestia motioned for us to stand.

"She is my child" she told us then disappeared.

"Well comes one then" Thalia told the freighted girl. We all smushed ourselves into the limo and much to Sid's delight the girl whose name was Jessie was next to him. Thalia sat on Nico's lap and Annabeth on Percy's. Percy and Annabeth were asleep quickly. Percy had his arms around Annabeth holding her against him and his head dropped slightly so that there foreheads where touching. It took long to get to camp and when we were there Sid wouldn't get up no matter how much we tried.

"It's a spell" Max said "only true love will wake him" we all stared at him "Jessie has to kiss him"

"Why me" Jessie complained though to me she looked like she wanted to kiss him.

"Just do it" I snapped

"fine." She leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips. Sid's eyes immediately flew open. Sid pulled back and held her at arm's length smiling she was blushing but also smiling.

"Will you go out with me" Sid asked her shyly

"Yes" she breathed and hugged him. We all walked to the big house and chatted about nothing gossiping about stupid things.


End file.
